Display packaging systems are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0114154 illustrates and describes a display packaging system that incorporates a plastic blister cavity sandwiched between layers of material, such as corrugated paperboard. U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0051652 illustrates and describes methods of sealing a plastic blister cavity between layers of material, such as plasticized or laminated paperboard material, using heat sealing techniques. U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0209957 illustrates and describes a display packaging system particularly suited for packaging medical devices, such as surgical instruments, implants, and prostheses, incorporating a plastic blister cavity positioned between layers of material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,876 illustrates and describes a clamshell package having a product holding chamber that is preferably seamless such that it may not be opened without the use of scissors and, when opened, does not form sharp or jagged edges that may pose a danger to anyone handling the package. These published documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.